


Don't Stop Moving

by toesohnoes



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary finally gets Miranda on the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [Five Acts](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/598881.html).

Gary can't say that Miranda is a graceful dancer. Her arms are like machetes and her hands are missiles and it's possible that someone nearby is about to get killed.

In the interests of public safety, Gary reaches out to take hold of them. Miranda pulls a face at him, all exaggerated eyebrows, and he matches it back, so they gurn and bop from side to side, doing [S Club 7](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2q3FJTFgtk) proud with their tapping feet. Compared to the others in the club, they probably look like a pair of escape chimps, but Gary never has as much fun as when he's at Miranda's side.

The song ends abruptly, and a slow [Take That](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9mYlBo8MDI) number kicks in, and they're still holding hands except Miranda says - "I'll go and lurk by the side. Like a stalker. Only without the actual stalking." And then she snorts far too loudly and Gary wonders if he ought to check beneath his bed before he sleeps tonight.

His hands tighten on hers as she tries to pull away. "Stay," he pleads. "Dance with me."

She guffaws as if she thinks he's joking, but he sways back and forth to the slow, tumbling beat, pleading with her to stay. She doesn't resist when he pulls her closer, her hands leaving his so that her arms can fit around his waist. His hands slide up to link behind her neck, and he gets the feeling that they're doing this the wrong way around. He's ended up in the girl's part.

When he has Miranda close to him, he doesn't really care. They look down at the ground after every moment that they accidentally catch each other's eyes, both of them grinning. Slowly they spin around, with no grace or rhythm, just the pair of them in each other's arms.

"I think you're leading," Gary objects, out of a vague sense of masculine pride.

"That's that kind of woman I am. A leading woman." Miranda pauses, before she chuckles like she's managed to amuse herself. "A leading lady."

Smiling, Gary manages to gather enough courage to look up at meet her eyes. He doesn't even really care that this sounds stupidly cheesy. At this point, for her, he'd say anything. "My leading lady?"

She smiles, and he knows that if it wasn't for her grip around his waist she would be flapping her hands in excitement. She clears her throat instead. "My leading man," she says.

The first kiss is a sweet, careful affair. The second one lasts far longer. The songs change in the background; Gary doesn't notice a thing.


End file.
